Runaway Lovers
by XFoxMuldersGirlX
Summary: There is a very real possibility that her eldest sister could find out their secret. What should they do? Especially when Sarah tells Thackeray her secret too...


Disclaimer: I own nothing :0( (only what happens to be in my imagination) All characters belong to Disney

Thanks to my wonderful "mermaid" to helped me decide on the title... Oops no, thats wrong Im _your_ mermaid right Cam? Beats being a fish...LOL!

* * *

><p><span>Runaway Lovers<span>

"Dost thou truly love me?" her soft voice floated through the air to him, in the semi darkness of the candlelit room. The soft light of the flame flickered across her face in flashes of gold and amber. Her white blonde hair looked strawberry, in the light and her blue eyes, black.

"Honestly, Sarah, I tell thee that I do love thee."

"And what of my sisters?" Sarah asked cautiously.

"I care not for your sisters, nor of their evil ways. You are not a part of their wickedness." Sarah rushed towards him, violet skirts rustling loudly. She clasped his hands in her own delicate ones, eyes wild.

"O but I am!" She cried in horror.

"Thou doest not know of what I do!" she cried piteously, looking sadly at him, she explained her outburst.

"I sing. I dance, and with my voice, my dancing, I enchant…" He pulled his hands away from Sarah's own. Sarah saw the disbelief and disappointment on Thackeray's face, but he remained silent so she continued her confession.

"I bewitch men's eyes, I turn them blind, so they see not what happens…so they see not what I do"

"What happens? What doest thou do?" Thackeray spoke softly but with anger very clearly present.

"I…" Sarah couldn't bare to look at Thackeray as she spoke. The guilt was almost unbearable. She hadn't wanted to be part of Winifred's schemes and plans to be "young and beautiful forever". She _was _young and beautiful, and had initially refused to do her part, but Winifred had ways of getting people to do her bidding, and Sarah reluctantly did as she was bid. Sarah's sisters knew nothing of Sarah's romance with Thackeray Binx and if Sarah had refused much longer to do as she was told, then they would want to know why she was not willing to do as she was asked. Surely then Thackeray was doomed… Winifred, Mary too, would not stand for Sarah to be in love with a mortal! It was unheard of…forbidden. Thackeray would not live for long if the witches found out of his love for their sister. She looked up at Thackeray and saw he had turned his back on her.

"I…I steal the children." her voice was barely a whisper, but it was heard loud and clear. At this Thackeray turned around and face her, grief etched into his features.

"I didn't want to do it! I ne'er wanted to do it! But, Winifred…I don't have much choice! Thackeray, my love, my own! Were she to ever find out, thou would surely be doomed? She wouldst not let thou live!" She paused for a moment, clearing pondering on what her eldest sister would do if she caught the lovers. Her eyes grew wide and she gave a loud gasp.

"Thackeray!…She wouldst take Emily!" At this, Thackeray rushed towards her panic stricken gripping her shoulders and shaking her.

"Thou ist certain?"

Sarah nodded, mutely. It was the very least that Winifred would do.

"Then we need to leave" Thackeray said hurriedly.

"…Sarah? Now!" he cried as he saw the blank expression on her face.

"We need to get away, far away" Sarah stood still, numb, not moving as he rushed about the room, gathering the things they would need for their journey..

"Sarah!" he cried desperately. This broke Sarah's reverie, but there was confusion in her features, and the same bewilderment was present in her voice as she spoke.

"Thou does not despise me? Thou still loves me? Even after thou knows what I have done?" Thackeray softened his grip on the situation.

"I doest not approve of the part that thee played, nor do I think it righteous, but thou asked me to be truthful to thee when thou asked me before, and I was…" He brought his hands up to Sarah's face and stroked her cheeks as he talked.

"…I love thee, Sarah Sanderson, but that is why we must flee. Tonight!" At the gentle sound of his voice, Sarah closed her eyes. At the urgency of his request she wept silent, bitter tears. She would gladly go, leave behind Winifred and Mary but could she let him leave his family, leave Emily?

"But Emily?" she asked in tearful confusion.

"I love my sister, but for you …and for her own safety, I would give her up." Sarah saw that he had packed everything required, but for the things she needed. Looking down at her shabby amethyst dress and worn heeled boots, she realised that she would not be able to collect her belongings, for she would not come out of that little cottage ever again if she went home. _This_ was how she would have to leave Salem. Thackeray seemed to realise what she was thinking for he embraced her and whispered into her ear _…just for tonight, my love. Tomorrow we shall purchase thee some travelling clothes. _With that he tenderly kissed her temple, slowly trailed his hand down her arm, until he reached her small hand. He gently took hold of it, slung his knapsack over his opposite shoulder with his free hand and lead her out the door, into the familiar surroundings that were now so dangerous for them to be in and into the unknown, without a backwards glance at what either one was leaving behind them.

The End


End file.
